Espressoville
Founder of Manzanita Espressoville founded Manzanita on March 24, 2007 at 8:44:47PM. Manzanita's resources are Coal and Lumber. The capital of Manzanita is Quad City. Nation Information On January 6, 2010 the Nation Information of Manzanita read: Manzanita is a sizeable, highly developed, and ancient nation at 1019 days old with citizens primarily of Norwegian ethnicity whose religion is Norse. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Manzanita work diligently to produce Coal and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Manzanita to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Manzanita allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Manzanita believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Manzanita will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Nation Bio On January 6, 2010 the Nation Information of Manzanita read: "Long time member of MHA!" Mostly Harmless Alliance According to ingame seniority, Espressoville joined the Mostly Harmless Alliance on March 24, 2007. However, this may be inaccurate since, according to ingame statistics, Espressoville joined the Mostly Harmless Alliance and founded Manzanita at the exact same time, something that is nearly impossible to accomplish. Regardless of when Espressoville did actually join the Mostly Harmless Alliance, he has been an important and loyal member for a long time, holding dozens of jobs. Careers Secretary of Protectorates After a long service as a diplomat, John Rocker (the then Minister of Babel Fish) hired Espressoville as the Secretary to oversee protectorates. During this tenure, Espressoville wrote or assisted in writing the protectorate agreements for the Armed Coalition of Valor (ACV), Guru Order (GO), Pirates of the Parrot Order (PPO) and several others. Deputy Minister of Babel Fish When John Rocker announced his departure as Minister of Babel Fish, both Espressoville and Blepo were given the choice of who wanted to be Minister and Deputy Minister. Espressoville chose Deputy as he felt Blepo who was then the Secretary of Aqua Relations, had better communications with other alliances. Fleet Commander Espressoville has previously served as the Commander of Fleet Three in the Mostly Harmless Alliance's War Department. He served in the position for months before being appointed the Deputy Minister of Destructor Fleets. Deputy Minister of Destructor Fleets Espressoville was appointed as the Deputy Minister of Destructor Fleets by Pudge1975. Espressoville revolutionized fleet sign ins during his time as the Deputy Minister of Destructor Fleets. Espressoville served nearly six months as the Deputy Minister of Destructor Fleets before being appointed by the Mostly Harmless Alliance's Triumvirate to the position of Minister of Destructor Fleets. Minister of Destructor Fleets Espressoville became Minister of Destructor Fleets after the previous Minister, Pudge1975, was appointed as a replacement triumvir and reelected to the same seat. Espressoville helped to update the fleet system of the war department. Espressoville also lead the Mostly Harmless Alliance through the Second Unjust War as the Minister of Destructor Fleets. Commandant of the Dogs of War Upon his appointment as Minister of Destructor Fleets, Espressoville was automatically appointed as the Commandant of the Dogs of War. Diplomat Espressoville has been a diplomat to a wide range of alliances, and has been involved in the Foreign Affairs Department of the Mostly Harmless Alliance a number of times. Over the years, Espressoville has been a diplomat to \m/, NoV, ACV, PPO, GO, Fark, NATO, Trident (Fark, Nato, and MHA), SAE, and others. Government Advisor In the summer of 2010, after his service as Minister of Destructor Fleets was complete, the Triumvirate of the Mostly Harmless Alliance appointed Espressoville to the position of Government Advisor. Wars Espressoville has been involved in most, if not all, of the wars that the Mostly Harmless Alliance has fought in. Some of the most recent wars being the Second Unjust War, the Karma War and the War of the Coalition. Awards Espressoville has recieved a good number of awards, his most prestigious being the Ministry of Destructor Fleet's award of excellence. Category:Individuals Category:Member of Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:Aqua team